


Dear Future Husband

by Ciakura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Shorts, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciakura/pseuds/Ciakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Future Husband,<br/>Here's a few things you need to know...</p>
<p>Marvel/Avengers fic with snippets for chapters inspired by stanzas of the song "Dear Future Husband" because I can't get the damn thing out of my head.</p>
<p>Will give nod to comics/cartoon/movie verses.</p>
<p>Spoilers for Age of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Me On a Date

**Dear Future Husband &&& Take Me On a Date &&& Barton**

 

=&=  
‘…’ is thoughts  
=&=

 

“So…” Clint starts, clearing his throat.  
“So.” Laura smiles back.  
=  
Clint doesn’t have the best of history with dating. Hell, he doesn’t have the best history of being social period. That’s what happens when you grow up honing in on marksmanship skills good enough to have government agents fighting for you. It doesn’t leave a lot of time for well, people.  
So when he bumped into Laura while scoping out military leads he figured ‘hell, someone put her here for a reason.’ He asked her out, she said yes and now here they were, in a small café, not making small talk.  
=  
‘You’ve got a pretty girl smiling at you. Man up Barton.’  
Clint manages a smile. “So what’s got a pretty girl like you doing out in the middle of nowhere?”  
‘Yeah. Smooth Barton. Not.’  
To Clint’s joy, Laura laughs in response. “I don’t know…I suppose there are pretty girls everywhere. What about you? Running away to join the circus?”  
Clint smiles. “Nah, just a farmboy looking to see what he can do for his country.”  
The waitress comes to take their order and Clint relaxes ever so slightly, feeling more comfortable with himself and his situation.

 

_=Skip=_

 

The date goes well and so does Clint’s digging. He joins S.H.I.E.L.D and Nick Fury promises to keep his ~~girlfriend~~ wife off the records to keep her safe.

 

_=Skip=_

 

It’s one in the morning when Clint stumbles home. He smiles, taking in the old family farmhouse. Everything is quiet, lived in, safe. He starts to head towards the bedroom when he notices Laura in the armchair.  
“Hey babe.” His eyes crinkle, gaze full of warmth.  
“You’re home!” Laura cries, standing up slowly to allow for her swelling stomach, pregnant with the first of their children.  
Clint laughs, giving her a hand up. “Well, I couldn’t miss our anniversary. Sorry there’s no flowers, I could go and—“  
“Shut up you.” Laura interrupts. She kisses him.

 

_=Skip=_

 

“She’s an agent of some kind.”  
Clint’s smile couldn’t be bigger as he kisses his wife and caresses her stomach where their third child is growing. He overhears Laura greet the avengers as Cooper and Lila rush into the room.  
“And these must be… mini-agents.”  
Clint laughs at Tony and hugs his children.

 

_=Skip=_

 

Ultron is destroyed. His one last project is finished. Clint smiles up at the camera as he and Laura introduce Natasha to Nathaniel Pietro Barton.  
He’s played his part. He has the perfect wife, three beautiful children, a house full of projects if and when he ever gets bored… maybe retirement wouldn’t be so bad. Or at least, an extended vacation.


	2. You Got That 9 to 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got that 9 to 5  
> But baby so do I  
> I never learned to cook  
> But I've still got ya hooked ;)

Dear Future Husband &&& You Got That 9 to 5 &&& FrostIron

=

Spacer

=

Tony’s not sure what Loki does with his time and he’s not sure he wants to know. As long as Dancer’s busy with Reindeer Games and not Reindeer War, it’s all good to him. Besides, Tony’s a busy man. He may have made Pepper CEO of Stark Industries, but he still has to give face.

And paperwork.

Damn paperwork.

Anyway, when Tony’s not out saving the world as Iron Man, he’s in his lab utilizing his genius. Or doing press for SI. Or busy with aforementioned paperwork. _Which really should not exist. I mean, honestly, shouldn’t this stuff be digital now?_ He needs to remember to get Pepper to upload everything onto a Starkpad. Brand the gig as more clean Earth mojo. Saving trees and all that.

What with Tony’s busy schedule and Loki’s busy…whatever it is he does. _He mentioned elves awhile back. Are there really elves? Could there be a real live Legolas out there? Clint needs to meet Legolas. Someone make this happen._

With two very busy people invested in one relationship, it’s easy to fall into a routine. Usually it goes like this:

Tony works in the lab until Loki comes to fetch him. _Really? It’s been 12 hours already?_

Loki badgers him about food and they order out.

Tony goes back to his lab and Loki usually watches a show. He’s getting pretty good at “Midgardian Lingo.” He had quite a few words concerning Harry Potter though. And Tony’s still not sure how he discovered anime.

After a few hours, Loki goes to fetch Tony again. They clean up, which of course translates to Loki complaining of Tony’s “lab stench” until he showers, and they go out for dinner.

After getting home from dinner they have sex and in the afterglow, Tony wonders how he got lucky enough to snag such a pain-in-the-ass son of a --, ok, he won’t finish that because Frigga’s cool, but you get the idea.

He falls asleep entwined with Loki and the next morning they wake up to repeat the routine. Until Loki decides he’s bored with it. And a bored Loki is NOT a good thing.

“Anthony,” he questions one morning, “why do we have a kitchen that is never used?”

“Hmm?” Tony inquires, looking up from the latest project on his Starkpad.

Loki makes a show of sighing as if to say _“It’s so tiring to be surrounded by idiots.”_

“Our kitchen, Anthony. It is never used. All we ever do is dine on food that has already been prepared.”

Tony thinks for a moment. “Ok, so, cooking. I gotcha. It shouldn’t be too hard, right? It’s basically edible chemistry.” He looks at Loki and smiles. “Tell ya what, Lokes. Let me work on this project for a bit, let JARVIS order in some groceries, and I’ll do my best to make us dinner.”

Loki gives a small, genuine smile that seems reserved for his partner. “Very well then.” He gives Tony a tender kiss to the cheek and teleports.

“Right.” Tony mutters under his breath. “Just science. It’ll be fine.” He starts looking up recipes.

=

5 hours later Loki comes back to the penthouse and momentarily considers turning and making a swift exit. There are substances of some sort all over the place- the counters, the floor, the ceiling for Norn’s sake, and mostly on a very agitated and slightly sheepish looking Anthony Stark.

“Hey Lo.” Tony smiles.

Loki smirks and raises an eyebrow. “Just science?”

Tony doesn’t know whether to grin or grimace. “It seems I may have…miscalculated.”

Loki shakes his head, hiding a smile, amused by his lover’s antics.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, Master Loki?”

“Could you make us some reservations about 2 hours from now?”

“Any particular place you have in mind, Master Loki?”

“Hm… somewhere we haven’t been in awhile. I’ll leave it to you.”

“Very well sir.”

With a wave of his hand, Loki vanishes the mess from the kitchen and then turns to Tony, resting his forehead against his other half’s. He gives a small chuckle. “You need a bath.”

Tony smiles, lifting his eyes to Loki’s. “You gonna join me?”

“Of course.” Loki pulls back and grins. “I don’t think I can even trust you to wash yourself properly at this point.” He heads towards the master bath.

“Hey!”

=

They miss their reservation, but it’s just as well. Tony may not be able to cook, but he still has his lover hooked. And he’ll never leave him bored.


	3. 1st Chorus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gotta know how to treat me like a lady / even when I'm acting crazy / tell me everything's alright  
> Call me beautiful each and every night
> 
> Very short snippet this time. Follows along with Thor 2: The Dark World.

Dear Future Husband &&& Know How to Treat Me Like a Lady &&& Thane

=

_*First off, my apologies for this chapter. It’s kinda just…filler. It covers the first chorus, so I’m using that as an excuse.*_

_*Also I wanted to work in Thane because it works but yeahhhhh lol.*_

=

Jane takes a deep breath after punching Loki in the face.

“Oh. I like her.”

Thor smiles and shakes his head, following after Jane and trusting Loki to keep up. Jane, his beautiful brilliant Jane, has once again proved herself to be a warrior.

“Jane.” He inquires softly. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” She nods.

Thor drops the subject and they continue their quest to reach Svartalfheim.

=

“So…” Darcy starts as everyone gathers around the table, Jane with a bowl of cereal. “Is he coming back this time?”

Jane bites her lower lip. “He just had to go back and take care of a few things. Like talk to his father. We kinda committed treason.” She pauses before taking another bite of her cereal.

Suddenly, Thor appears on the patio. Darcy, Ian and Dr. Selvig exchange looks.

“We’ll just, uh.” Selvig begins and the trio depart.

Thor walks in. “Jane.” They kiss.

“You came back.” Jane smiles. “Is, um, everything alright?”

Thor smiles back at her. “Yes. My father sent me to you with his blessing.”

“Oh.” Jane blushes. She honestly wasn’t expecting that after her “welcome” on Asgard.

“Jane.” Thor begins, capturing her cheek in his hand. “I will not leave you again.”

“Unless you have to save the world.”

“Well,” Here Thor looks uncomfortable. “I have vowed to protect Midgard and—“

Jane interrupts him with a laugh and shake of the head. “It’s ok, big guy, I get it.”

“Jane.” Thor tries again, pulling her in close and resting his chin on her head. “My beautiful Jane. I’m so happy you’re whole and well.”

Jane steps back to look up at Thor. She gently kisses him. “Everything’s alright now.” She gives a tentative smile.

Thor grins back. “Aye.” He agrees. “Everything’s alright.”

 


	4. After Every Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if I'm ever wrong  
> You know I'm never wrong  
> Why disagree?

Dear Future Husband &&& After Every Fight &&& Black Hulk

  
=+=

_First off, I’m sorry for the super delay on this. I got pretty sick for awhile. But now that I’m better this song keeps coming on the radio and taunting me so…tada?_

_I'm so out of order so I'll announce that I've had chapter 8 done for ages and I'm working on chapters 6, 5, and 7._

=+=

  
The Hulk doesn’t really care much for humans on the whole. He prefers to take them on a case by case basis and find out who he can put up with from there. Banner had wanted Hulk to like the Avengers, to work with them, and thankfully Hulk had few qualms about this.

  
He had no problems with Iron Man, mainly because Iron Man had no problems with him. Iron Man liked Bruce and Hulk, and saw no reason to fear him. Hulk liked that. Hulk had few issues with Thor for similar reasons. Thor was a warrior and appreciated Hulk’s strength. However Thor also thought himself stronger, which wasn’t true. Hulk had to remind him of that. Steve knew Hulk’s strengths and left him to it. Steve was a good captain and Hulk was happy enough to work with him. Hulk wasn’t sure what to make of Clint. Clint could be a pain, but he fought hard and he didn’t treat the Hulk as less than him. Hulk tentatively considered him friend.

  
That left Widow. Natasha. Hulk respected Natasha. She fought hard. She never gave up, never gave in, and never let the enemy see her weakness. She had fooled both Tony and the puny god. She was dangerous and strong and Hulk liked that she could stand on her own without advertising her might. Plus, Bruce liked her. Bruce liked her a lot. He liked that she was strong and capable. He liked that she, rightfully, feared the Hulk but did not turn away. He was in awe of her beauty. So both Bruce and Hulk worked with Natasha. Let her calm them down. Because she fit with them like a puzzle piece.

=+=

Bruce looks at Natasha sadly. “I can’t have this, any of this. There is no place on Earth I can go where I’m not a monster.”

  
“You know what my final test was in the Red Room?”

  
Bruce stays quiet for Natasha’s speech. He doesn’t interrupt. He doesn’t fight her words. What good would it do? Words of contradiction, of pain, of comfort; no words of his will fight the harsh truth in hers. And so he lets her talk, slowly absorbing the pain and anger she’s sharing. He lets her tell him why she considers herself a monster. Why they’re cut from the same cloth. Bruce lets Natasha imagine a world for the two of them while Hulk…Hulk plans.

  
=+=

  
“Hey big guy. Sun’s getting real low…”

  
This time Hulk doesn’t listen to the lullaby. He bides his time and takes off on his own.

  
Natasha’s left looking at a photograph.

  
“Wish you were here.”

  
=+=

  
Natasha fits with Bruce and Hulk like a puzzle piece. Unfortunately, puzzle pieces go missing all the time. We’re left to fill in the gaps.

  
=+=

  
_Ok holy cow that got really sad I’m sorry .-._


	5. Don't Leave Me Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't leave me lonely  
> And know we'll never see your family more than mine

Dear Future Husband &&& Know How to Treat Me Like a Lady &&& Fluff

\---+

Thane, Frostiron, Black Hulk, Clint&Laura, Capsicoul

\---+

“My Friends!” Thor booms, entering the main floor of Avengers’ tower. “And brother.” He adds with a smile, noticing Loki’s presence near Tony’s side. “Jane has informed me that next week is the American feast of thanks. Also, Darcy mentioned that the following day is the national day of shopping.”

 

Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Tony share looks.

 

“Uh, that’s half right Point Break.” Tony starts.

 

Bruce continues. “It’s not so much the national day of shopping as it is people toppling each other in the name of commercialism.” Tony shoots him a look at that one. Bruce sighs. “I do my best to avoid everything to do with it.”

 

“Yep,” Clint adds. “Nothing like saying what we’re thankful for to inspire fights over more stuff.”

 

Thor is frowning.

 

Sensing his distress, Natasha shoots Bruce a “fix this” look.

 

“But well…” Bruce gains Thor’s attention. “Thanksgiving is next Thursday, that’s right. What did Jane tell you about it?”

 

Thor breaks into a big smile. “According to Jane, this giving of thanks is celebrated every year since the pilgrims came to your country and were aided by the natives. She said it is a time for friends and family to gather to spend time together and feast.”

 

Tony hums. “That’s a pretty apt description, actually. Though not all of us do the gather thing. I planned on my usual – watching the Macy’s thanksgiving day parade and getting drunk.”

 

Loki frowns at this, but Thor, also frowning, speaks again before he can do anything. “Surely you jest man of iron. This sounds like the perfect occasion to feast and make merry.”

 

Loki looks around the room to gauge the reaction to Thor’s statement. Natasha, Bruce and of course Tony are avoiding making eye contact. “Thor.” He starts quietly and Thor looks up at his brother, the usual hope in his eyes. Loki shakes his head and takes a breath. “Not everyone has the same traditions.” Silently he adds, ‘or family.’

 

Clint looks at all the unhappy faces. Well, damn. “Laura and I were just gonna spend the day with the kids. There’s not a lot of room, but…” He holds back a grimace, scratching the back of his head. Having unexpected guests was one thing. Having them for Thanksgiving when you had a newborn was another.

 

“What’s with all the long faces?” Steve asks, having just walked into the room after his workout and shower.

 

‘Way to break the ice.’ Tony thinks, smiling at his own inside joke. ‘God bless (Captain) America.’

 

“Steven!” Thor grins. “We were just discussing the feast of thanks next week.”

 

“Feast of…oh, that’s right. Thanksgiving is next week, isn’t it?”

 

“Indeed my friend. Jane informed me of its significance and I brought it up in hopes of sharing it with all of you, my brothers and sister in arms.”

 

At this, Tony and Loki look up at once. Of course, family had more than one meaning after all.

 

“How about this?” Tony questions the room, pausing to make sure he has everyone’s attention. “Thanksgiving feast at the tower. Everyone’s invited. Legolas, bring the family. Steve, bring Agent.” Steve turns bright red at this and Tony smirks. “We’ll start something new.”

 

Thor’s smile has Tony waving everyone off. Feelings. “We’ll talk details later, ok?” The rest of the avengers make their exit until Tony is left alone with Loki.

 

Said god quietly links his fingers with the inventor’s. “Something new.” He hums, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah,” Tony smiles, tilting his head to rest atop the god’s and gently squeezing their entwined hands, “something new.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on chapter 6, know what I want to do for chapter 7 and chapter 8 has been written for ages ^-^;;  
> Thanks for putting up with me :)


	6. Left Side of the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed  
> Open doors for me and you might get some kisses  
> Just be a classy guy  
> And buy me....

Dear Future Husband &&& Left Side of the Bed &&& Capsicoul

 

=+=

 

Steve usually sleeps on the left side of the bed. It’s a habit he hasn’t grown out of. He remembers when he was so small, so sickly, that he only took up a small portion of the small bed he had growing up. Here at Avengers’ Tower, the sheer size of the beds make his much larger and stronger frame feel small again and he’ll curl up on one side, letting the excess space surround his one side, and have access to the door on the other. Once a soldier, always a soldier. Always be prepared. Always have an exit strategy.

 

Steve is sometimes amused by the parts of his past he clings to and just how much some other things have changed.

 

There have been plenty of changes, both good and bad, but he is forever thankful for the good ones. Even if the bad ones hurt. A lot. Well, so did the serum. Growing pains.

 

Yes. Growing pains. Pains from evolving and learning. Pains from making the world right and teaching the next generation.

 

\---+

“You get hurt, hurt ‘em back. You get killed… walk it off.”

\---+

 

Steve smiles, remembering his words of encouragement when taking down Ultron. He had been thinking of Phil then. Wonderful Phil, who faced Loki without any serum or super suit, but instead with conviction and one heck of a gun. Phil, whose death seemed imminent but was exaggerated.

 

\---+

 

Steve didn’t like being lied to, but he was happy Phil lived. He had apologized about the cards and set about giving Phil something unique in exchange. Thus, for the first time in longer than he’d care to admit, Steve picked up a sketchbook. Self-consciously, he drew himself in uniform and presented Phil with the sketch.

 

At first, Steve was afraid Phil didn’t like it. He didn’t say anything for some time. When he finally spoke, Steve was awash in relief at Phil’s gratitude. The agent insisted on taking Steve to dinner as a thank you. Which prompted Steve to take Phil out for coffee in repayment of buying dinner. The entire team seemed to realize they were dating before Steve did. He even had to sit through a talk from Clint about not breaking Phil’s heart.

 

It came as great surprise to some (namely Tony) that Steve was perfectly fine with all of this. He enjoyed Phil’s company a lot and came to both respect and care for the man deeply.

 

\---+

\---+

 

Phil Coulson thanks his lucky stars that he’s gotten to know the man behind Captain America. He smiles every time they’re able to catch the door for one another. From time to time, he thinks back and treasures the blush on his cheeks when Steve first thanked him for such a gesture with a kiss to the cheek. Something warms in his heart when it seems natural to now give a kiss on the lips for the same gesture.

 

Phil knows Steve grew up in a different time, a more innocent time, and he’s no deviant himself. The two of them give an air of class that tends to encourage respect from others.

 

Phil counts on that respect when he asks the great Tony Stark for a favor. Leave the communal floor living room free for one night, no questions asked. Surprisingly enough, at least to Phil, it’s Loki who convinces Stark to go along with it. So now, here he is, nervous as hell, one hand in his pocket, waiting for Steve to get back.

 

\---+

 

Steve gets back to Avengers’ Tower to find it oddly empty. “Hello?” he calls out.

 

“Good evening, Captain.” Comes JARVIS’ reply.

 

“Hey Jarvis. Anyone home? And call me Steve.” He smiles, shaking his head.

 

“Yes Steve.” JARVIS begins. “Agent Coulson is awaiting your arrival in the communal living room.”

 

“Phil’s here?” Steve questions, smile growing larger. “Thanks Jarvis.”

 

Jumping into the elevator, Steve makes his way to the main living space. He steps out into the dim and quiet living room. “Phil?”

 

\---+

 

Phil’s heart is pounding out a rhythm to coincide with the elevator’s whirr in his ears. His breath hitches when Steve steps into the room.

 

“Phil?”

 

“Over here, Cap.” Phil smiles, walking into the light the setting sun graced through the window.

 

Steve smiles, closing the distance between them and embracing Phil. “I didn’t think you’d be headed over today. What’s up?” He distances himself slightly and reads Phil’s face, finding traces of worry. Immediately he sobers some. “What’s wrong?”

 

Phil shakes his head and smiles. “Nothing’s wrong.” To Steve’s expression he lets out a small chuckle and adds “I promise.” He takes a breath. “I’m actually here because I wanted to ask you something.”

 

Before he can lose his nerve or Steve can respond, Phil drops to one knee and takes the ring box out of his pocket.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Will you marry me?”  
 

 


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear future husband  
> Better love me right <3

Dear Future Husband &&& Better Love Me Right &&& FrostIron

=

Spacer

=

“Anthony.”

Tony turns to see Loki with an unnaturally serious look on his face and brings his hand up to caress Loki’s cheek. “What’s up, Lokes?”

Loki gently catches Tony’s hand and glances to one side, biting the edge of his lip. “We’ve been together for some time now.”

“Huh.” Tony leans back, mentally calculating weeks, months, damn, more than a year. “I guess we have.”

“And we’ve been exclusive for that time…” Loki continues.

Tony looks back to Loki and frowns. He’s not sure he likes where this is going. “Loki. If this is your way of saying I’m not enough for you anymore—“

Loki’s head snaps back to Tony, his eyes widening in shock. “No! No, I’m not saying that at all; I—“ He huffs out a breath, looking down for a moment before looking back up at Tony with a smile. “That’s not what I meant at all, love. What I’m trying to say is that,” he takes one of Tony’s hands in both of his own and smiles. “I would like to marry you.”

“ _Oh”_ Tony can’t breathe for a minute. He’s happy he was able to have the arc reactor removed because otherwise it may have stopped functioning.

Loki’s face is full of worry and a trace of one of their mutual fears – rejection. He turns to stare at the wall. “Anthony…”

“Yes!” Tony blurts out suddenly, to which Loki slowly turns back to him, eyes shining and hopeful. “Yes. I will marry you.” Tony and Loki share smiles at that point. “But when we tell Barton, I asked you.”

Loki laughs. “He may even believe that.” Before Tony can object, Loki steals a kiss, pouring every ounce of emotion he had built up into it.

After the kiss, when their foreheads are resting against each other and Tony is looking into Loki’s eyes, Loki quietly hums, “Mine.”

Tony chuckles. “Yep. And you’re mine.”

=

6 years later…

=

It’s been 5 years since their wedding on Earth and 3.5 years since Tony passed Odin’s trials, was granted the golden apple, and officially wed Loki on Asgard. Years full of mischief and mayhem. Years full of trials and heated words. Arguments, agreements, and compromises. Kisses, I love you’s, and apologies.  The best years of his now immortal life so far.

Tony quietly stretches up from the armchair he’s been dozing in, careful not to wake a resting Loki. Well, currently Lady Loki, but that’s another story.

Sneaking into the other room as quietly as humanly possible _(Or maybe godly possible? Was he considered a god now? He hasn’t quite solved that one.)_ Tony goes over to a small wooden crib and looks down at his impossibly small daughter.

Tony never thought he’d have a family. He never thought he’d consider a family and now here he was. Though if he were honest with himself he’d have to admit to having a family for years—Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, the Avengers… But this. He wipes a tear from his eye.

Sassa Maria. The beautiful gift granted to him by his beautiful life-mate.

Tony gently places a kiss on her 2-day-old head before going to join his husband in bed. He tucks a strand of Loki’s hair behind his ear. _(He keeps to male pronouns in his head because switching confuses him. Loki is still Loki and Loki is usually a man. Just not all the time. Like when having kids.)_

Tony smiles. “So beautiful.” He snuggles in close to Loki and waits for sleep to come. “I love you.”

=

_Dear future husband … better love me right~_

=

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be an epilogue but I've kept everyone waiting for ages without ever writing chapter 7 :{  
> So I decided it wasn't needed and am uploading the chapter I wrote wayyyyy back after finishing chapter 1.  
> Thanks to all those who waited...please enjoy :)


End file.
